Borrowed Chocolates
by lia-finn
Summary: A few words overheard send Sara and Nick careening toward each other. Nick and Sara.


Borrowed Chocolate By Lia  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, and Anthony Zuiker and CBS. No infringement is intended, no money is being made with this.  
  
Author´s Note: This is my answer to Valentine´s Day fic challenge. I have never answered for a fic challenge before, so am quite excited about this. Thank you Pat for beta. She did a great job again. Feedback is much appreciated and wanted. Enjoy the story!  
  
-----------  
  
She had never thought the words would escape from her lips like that. For so long she had kept her feelings hidden from him, from everyone. The fear of getting hurt helped her build the walls around her heart, protecting her from the heartache and pain.  
  
The rising morning sun warmed her face and she closed her eyes, allowing the golden rays to dance on her skin. Listening to the soft sounds of the waking city she felt a lonely tear roll down on her cheek, and she lowered her head, wiping the tear away.  
  
"What a great way to start the day." She whispered, a sad chuckle leaving her lips. "Way to go Sara."  
  
-----------  
  
Hours before, as the darkness surrounded them, they stood by the small creek, watching the body float on the water. She followed him into the water, carefully stepping into his steps, leaving only one new set of footprints added to the crime scene. They worked with the body silently, a soft splat of rubber boots against the cold water the only sound in the darkness.  
  
She allowed him to help her up on the bank, his warm hand holding hers, keeping her in balance as her boot slipped under her. He chuckled softly as her arm wrapped around his waist, his smile teasing and gentle.  
  
"If I fall, I´ll take you with me." She warned quietly.  
  
"I´m not going to let you fall."  
  
They stood next to their car watching as the coroner´s men carefully lifted the body into the stretcher. She pulled off the white rubber gloves, her fingers stiff from the cold.  
  
"Come here." He requested.  
  
She walked to him without a word, a soft smile brightening her face as he captured her hands with his owns, gently rubbing them warm. For a moment she forgot the death around her, the darkness becoming slightly brighter, the coldness stepping away, giving room for the warmth.  
  
"Sara." A voice called farther, bringing back the cold and the darkness.  
  
Nick let her hands go, stepping away, and for a brief moment she saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes before they returned to the soft, caring look she knew.  
  
"I´ll wait in the car."  
  
"Yeah, I´ll be there in a minute."  
  
"Sara." Hank said again, a confused look on his face. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No." She shook her head.  
  
"You´re free tomorrow night?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I´m working."  
  
He sighed in frustration, glanced toward the Tahoe. "I see."  
  
"I better go." She offered a soft smile. "I´ll see you later."  
  
"Maybe at the breakfast?"  
  
She turned back to look at him. "I can´t promise you that. You know how my work is, and Nick---"  
  
"There´s that name again. You keep mentioning him a lot."  
  
"Don´t." She sighed tiredly. "Don´t start that again."  
  
"I´m sorry." Hank said softly. "Call me if you can make it to the for breakfast."  
  
-----------  
  
The break room was empty, offering her a silent hiding place. She stood by the window, arms wrapped around herself, as if keeping an invisible threat away, keeping the feel of coldness and loneliness away. The dark clouds moved away, revealing the pale moon, making the night look lighter, friendlier.  
  
She heard soft footsteps behind her and she turned around, a soft smile playing on her lips she watched the worried look on his face.  
  
"I´m fine." She promised before he asked.  
  
For a moment he studied her, as thinking if she was telling the truth, and as deciding if he could believe her words. She made the decision for him as she walked past him, turning to look at him over her shoulder.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
They met the three other members of their team by the door, walking into the bright-lighted lab together. Greg glanced up from the microscope grinning at the five investigators.  
  
"You wandering around as a herd now?"  
  
"You got the results?" Nick asked smiling at the comment.  
  
"Yes, I´ve got what you want, but first, ladies..." He reached to pull two red roses under his desk, giving one to each woman. "Happy Valentine´s Day."  
  
"Greg." Catherine stared at the rose, admiring the beauty of the delicate flower. Her face broke into a soft smile and she looked up to the young man. "Thank you."  
  
Sara looked at the rose in her hand, running her finger softly along the stem before bringing it carefully closer to her face to inhale the sweet scent. She leaned down to kiss him, her soft lips lingering against his cheek long enough to make the three other men frown.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away.  
  
"Come on, man, you´re making us look bad." Warrick sighed smiling.  
  
"Ignore them, Greg." Catherine said softly, still staring the rose. "This was a sweet thing to do."  
  
Hours past slowly, the night changing to day as the morning sun coloured the sky. She slept on the couch, her hair framing her face, her sleep deep and peaceful. He sat next to her, watching her, reaching to smooth a lock of dark hair away from her eyes. His gentle touch made her lean against his hand, her eyes fluttering slowly open. She smiled tiredly before pulling away and sat up.  
  
"Morning." He said softly.  
  
"I didn´t mean to fall asleep like this."  
  
"It´s okay."  
  
The look on her eyes was still sleepy when she stood up, straightening her shirt, trying to get wild strands of hair in order.  
  
"We´re taking you and Cath out for a breakfast." He reached to brush her cheek softly. "Go get your things, I´ll wait."  
  
-----------  
  
"Sara?" Catherine asked from the door. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I´m fine." She smiled sadly, forcing to abandon her thoughts and concentrate to the present.  
  
"Guys are waiting." Catherine stepped in and sat next to the younger woman. "What´s wrong?"  
  
"You´ve ever loved somebody so much it hurts?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "I loved Eddie when we first met, I loved him very much. But not like I feel for Gri---" Her voice trailed off and she looked away, silently cursing the escaping words.  
  
Sara looked at her for a moment, a soft smile on her lips she let her slip pass. "For so many years I have protected myself from those feelings. I have protected myself from the heartache and pain, swearing that I don´t have to gather the pieces of my broken heart ever again." She spoke softly, the sadness, the fear she felt deep in her heart reflecting from her eyes.  
  
"But somebody broke down those walls and snuck in." Catherine said softly.  
  
"I never meant to fall in love with him. But I do love him. I love him so much that it hurts."  
  
"You´re not talking about Hank, are you?" Catherine asked, a soft smile playing on her lips.  
  
"No." Sara shook her head. "I´m not."  
  
"You´re talking about Nick."  
  
"Yes."  
  
At the moment the single, confirming word left her lips, she sensed his presence. She turned around, her eyes filled with fear as she looked at his confused, surprised face. Without a word she hurried past him, his call of her name freeing the burning tears. She cursed the curious looks as she ran from the building into the sun.  
  
-----------  
  
She had never thought the words would escape from her lips like that. For so long she had kept her feelings hidden from him, from everyone. The fear of getting hurt helped her build the walls around her heart, protecting her from the heartache and pain.  
  
The rising morning sun warmed her face and she closed her eyes, allowing the golden rays to dance on her skin. Listening to the soft sounds of the waking city she felt a lonely tear roll down on her cheek, and she lowered her head, wiping the tear away.  
  
"What a great way to start the day." She whispered, a sad chuckle leaving her lips. "Way to go Sara."  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked next to her.  
  
"I´m sorry." Her whisper was almost too quiet for him to hear, and he reached to push the falling hair away from her face back behind her ear, revealing her tear-stained face.  
  
"I´m not." He said softly.  
  
"I never meant to tell you."  
  
"I´m glad you did."  
  
"I didn´t." She smiled sadly. "You overheard."  
  
For a moment they sat on the bench in silence before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her lean against him. "I love you Sara." He confessed softly, lips caressing her forehead.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Very much."  
  
She pulled back from his arms, her soft hand cupping his face before she leaned to touch his lips with hers, the first kiss soft and gentle. They pulled apart breathless, her fingers caressing the rough cheek.  
  
"I could get used to this." She murmured happily.  
  
He pulled her for another kiss, this time his arms circling her slender body, his hands running up her back under the lab coat, caressing her through the soft fabric of her shirt. She sighed with pleasure, the kiss growing more deep and passionate.  
  
"What´s this?" She asked softly as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist, fingers reaching to feel something next to him.  
  
"I brought you chocolate." He grinned sheepishly as he showed her the small heart shaped box of chocolate next to him on the bench.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She laughed, opening the box and carefully choosing the one she liked.  
  
"Well, I may owe Greg a heart shaped box of chocolate."  
  
"You stole Greg´s chocolates?"  
  
"I borrowed Greg´s chocolates." He corrected her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Nick hugged her closer. "Because what´s Valentine´s Day without chocolate?"  
  
The End  
Rules:  
  
1) Must be N/S (duh)  
  
2) Must be a Valentine's Day fic (duh again)  
  
3) Must involve Hank in some way  
  
4) Must open with "She'd never..." Go from there.  
  
5) There must be chocolate. I mean, come on, what's Valentine's Day without chocolate?  
  
6) Although not a requirement, it would be nice if you posted it before the end of the month 


End file.
